James and Sirius: The Beginning
by angel114889
Summary: Going to try to write books before and after Harry. James and Sirius's first year at Hogwarts.
1. The Beginning

It was five am. Sirius Black had been awake, now, for fifteen minutes. He couldn't stop thinking about the day ahead of him.  
  
"I will be out of this retched house," he thought to himself.  
  
He opened his trunk and checked it to make sure everything was packs, for about the 100th time, then laid back down to try to get some sleep. Soon enough he would be at King's Cross, waiting to board the Hogwarts Express. ~*~ "James, wake up. JAMES!!!", yelled his mother from the kitchen downstairs.  
  
James Potter rolled over and looked at his clock. It was eight am. James would have to be at King's Cross in an hour. He was excited to go to Hogwarts. He had packed his trunk the night before and got up to check it over again when he heard his father yell at him.  
  
"JAMES POTTE R, GET DOWN STAIRS NOW AND EAT YOUR BREAKFAST!"  
  
James ran down the stair and fell into his seat, slightly rocking the table and causing his orange juice to spill all over his pajamas.  
  
"Now look what you've done James," said his father.  
  
"Sorry," James said sarcastically and went upstairs to take a shower. ~*~ Sirius was casually walking in King's Cross while lugging his luggage behind him.  
  
"Platform 8, 9, 10,..."  
  
"Sirius, wait for us," called his mother.  
  
He had tried not to be seen with them for he disliked them very much.  
  
"Mom, I have to go now!" called Sirius. "Ok, just a minute."  
  
As she approached him, Sirius slouched over and put a annoyed look on his face. She straightened his collar and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Now Sirius, remember what we said. Be a good boy. Make the Black family proud and be put into Slytherin. Don't ruin the family name, don't talk to mudbloods,..."  
  
"Mudbloods," thought Sirius. He hated when his parents called people that. He thought it was rude and unkind. He tuned into his mother just as she finished with an, "Ok?" He said yes and ran through platforms 9 and 10 before his mother could say another word. ~*~ James was late. As usual. He ran towards platform 9 andn 10 while pushing his trunk in front of him while his parents ran trying to catch up.  
  
"James, wait!" they yelled. He stopped in his tracks and waited for his parents. "Have fun, James," said his parents and he went along. He started running between platform 9 and 10 but closed his eyes. He thought he had gone already. He opened his eyes just in time to pass through the wall and collide with someone else. ~*~ Sirius heard wheels but didn't turn around in time. Someone had just run into him and now he and this person where on the ground with their belongings everywhere.  
  
"Oww," yelled Sirius. He looked up to see a boy with messy brown hair get up and offer him a hand.  
  
"Sorry! By the way, my name is James Potter."  
  
"It's ok. The names Sirius Black." "Nice to meet you Sirius. Here, I'll help you pick up your stuff."  
  
"Thanks," said Sirius. As they finished picking up their stuff, they looked up in awe. They had just noticed the Hogwarts Express, with its scarlet shine.  
  
"We'd better get going," said Sirius. They got on the train and began looking in the compartments for a place to sit. They were all packed. Finally, they came to a compartment with three others boys.  
  
"Do ya mind if we sit here?" asked James. "No problem," said one of the boys.  
  
"My name is Remus Lupin."  
  
"And I'm Peter Pettigrew"  
  
"And I'm Frank Longbottom." Sirius and James looked at one another and tried to hold back their snickers. Remus seemed nice and so did Frank but Peter was a scrawny little boy with dirty, curly hair. They sat down.  
  
"Name is Sirius Black and this is my friend James Potter." They began talking when Sirius suggested they play Exploding Snaps.  
  
"I am the master of that game," said James.  
  
"Watch and learn," said Sirius. They played and Remus watched as James's hand blow up in his face.  
  
"So now who's the master James?" laughed Sirius. Just then, a boy walked in their compartment. He had the evilest look in his eye that Sirius had ever seen. His hair was so greasy it seemed as if he hadn't washed it in weeks. He had a mean, smirky grin on his face.  
  
"The name is Severus Snape, boys."  
  
"What kind of name is Snivelleus anyways?" said James as the others laughed. Just then a prefect appeared and told them they were about to arrive at Hogwarts and that they should change into their robes. 


	2. Author's Note

Hey everyone!! Please R/R my story. The next chapter is coming out later today (August 16) or tomorrow, one of the two. Well cya  
  
~natalie 


End file.
